mad_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Cockroaches
Synopsis terraformarkecoa.png Created to Serve and Protect; the mutant cockroaches known to all as Archroids are another examples of “ Kingdom Gone Wrong.” Archroids are evolved humanoid cockroaches who prey on the Grey Zone. They possess immense strength and endurance and a normal human is no match for them. They also appear to be somewhat intelligent and have a natural hate for humans. They’re about human-sized martian cockroaches with humanoid bodies, bearing a physical resemblance to Homo Erectus.They are animistic, adaptable, and bent on survival, descendants of cockroaches and seem to bear a sort of instinctive hatred for humanity. They also appear to be somewhat intelligent. There are many types, their exact behavior varying, but they usually keep an emotionless expression on their faces. They don't appear to have much of a society, but the Evolved Archroids do display a degree of leadership, rallying their brothers into a capable fighting force. many Archroids still posses Circe and antenna from the original cockroaches. Under their carapace on their back, they have wings, which grants them the ability to fly. The Archroids use oxygen from vents all over their body. They can burn amylase polysaccharides for a massive burst of energy. Like humans, the oxygen they need for basic life functions is absorbed through their lungs. Their central nervous system is unchanged, and the body is controlled by the Subesophageal Ganglion located in the chest, rather than the head. Due to this, a Archroid can still move even after being decapitated, as long as the Subesophagael Ganglion is intact and there is an open passage to the lungs. ASLbOp8.jpg terra-formars-3968387.jpg WL5SozA.jpg Abilites tumblr_nel9o0kzCZ1qj5jqso1_500.gif tumblr_nel9o0kzCZ1qj5jqso2_500.gif Having retained the abilities of the cockroaches, they have agility, strength, toughness and a sturdy carapace. Thus making them incredibly difficult to kill. They have adapted to high temperature and fire, and also possess intelligence,learning how to use advanced weapons. When they are exterminated they lay eggs with all of their DNA information. Dermal Armor The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle. tumblr_nebingrCEj1rq2bcfo1_500.gif terra-formars-3969911.jpg *'Enhanced Durability'-''The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects.'' *'Enhanced Immunity'-''The user is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc.'' *Enhanced Lung Capacity -''The user has a tremendous lung capacity and/or ability to use the oxygen very effectively enabling them to hold their breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This may also include birdlike lungs that allow the user to keep their lungs constantly filled with fresh air.'' *Enhanced Reflexes-''User has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. '' *'Enhanced Speed'-''Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc.'' *'Nocturnal Adaptation-'User is able to survive and adapt to dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses to compensate the absence of light, and perhaps darker coloration. *'Self-Sustenance'-''Users physical needs are greatly reduced or completely removed. These needs include air/breathing, sleep/rest, food, drink, bodily evacuations, shelter from environmental effects and their lack (heat/cold, dryness/wetness), etc. User is also able to stay unmoving without normal effects this would have.'' *'Wallcrawling'-''The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wall running where the energy is only temporary.Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. Those with Reptilian Mimicry could have microscopic satae on their hands and feet like a gecko, or a suction pads like a frog. Wing Manifestation/Flight-User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways.'' *'Flight-'User can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy, wings or similar structures, or even mimicking or becoming an animal that can fly. Users are generally able to Levitate, and Glide as well '' tumblr_nehm1bTJQA1tuyyugo2_500.gif tumblr_nf1k504AFg1sm0agqo1_400.gif tumblr_ngrhhnluAd1sdouqio1_500.gif '' Category:The Compass Category:Species